two souls one dream
by Dog Ears
Summary: Kagome has a strange dream. then later on someone takes over Kagome's body


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha ok ya happy ya grumpy butts

A/N: Lee- ok there is a girl I know that I wish I didn't because I hate her

Dog Ears- I do to and One time I was being a good dog and she was standing at least ten feet away and I started growling so I keep flicking my nose and everytime I started growling I would flick my nose

Lee- and Guess how many times he flicked his nose

Dog Ears- 20

Lee- and I had to do it at least 30 times

WELL Ja Ne! and Read. this is something that popped in my head so I hope you like it.

&_&

the group was asleep Inuyasha in his normal spot a tree and the rest of the gang on the ground. Kagome was tossing and turning because of her dream.

Kagome was sitting in the darkness crying she felt so alone nothing but a chilling wind to comfort her.

"where am I?" She sobbed, her voice echoed.

the wind started to speed up in circling her sending a shill that shot all the way to her soul.

"Inuyasha!" she sobbed. right as soon as she said Inuyasha the wind stopped and All was quiet. kagome started to hear someone whispering and it was coming from all directions. after a few minutes realization hit her about who's voice it was it was Kikyo.

"Leave me alone I don't care what you say." she yelled covering her ears

"and why do you say that." Kikyo hissed in Kagome's ear.

Kagome could have sworn she felt kikyo's chilling breath on her ear. then she saw Kikyo's eyes piercing through the darkness.

"whats wrong you scared of me, I'm you so what is there to be scared of." Kikyo's entire body became visible and she was holding a bow and arrow she had it poised and ready to fire.

Kagome gasped and readied herself for what was about to come.

Kikyo released the arrow and it flew straight for Kagome.

Kagome's mind was racing but all she could think of was just one person...

"Inuyasha!" She screamed.

Kagome awoke to see Inuyasha's worried face looking down at her.

"Kagome, Kagome what's wrong?" everyone was still asleep because it was still dark.

Kagome sat up and threw herself at Inuyasha tears running down her face. Inuyasha sensed she wasn't going to quiet down so he picked her up gently and leapt into the woods so they would not disturb the others sleep.

Inuyasha jumped into a tree, Kagome still crying into his shirt. Inuyasha sat there for a moment not really knowing what to do then subconsciously he started patting her head.

"ssh Kagome its ok I'm here. what was it" he sdkrf softly trying to comfort her.

Kagome sniffled so she could talk.

"oh Inuyasha it was horrible- :Sniff: -it was dark and you wasn't there..." she looked up at Inuyasha a tear running down her cheek.

Inuyasha wiped the tear from her cheek. "why would you want me there?" He asked

"because Kikyo was there, :sniff: and she... she tried to shoot me with her arrow!" Kagome buried her face in Inuyasha's chest. she knew it was just a dream but was still happy that Inuyasha was with her now. after a few minutes Kagome calmed down.

"you ready to go back to camp?" he tilted her head back up so she would look him straight in the eye.

Kagome nodded slowly wiping the rest of the tears out of her face.

Inuyasha picked her up in his arms and jumped down from the branch. Inuyasha set Kagome back on her feet but he didn't like the look she had on her face it was a look of confusion.

they started walking back to camp. Inuyasha intertwined his fingers with Kagome's. he was proud that when he did this a smile appeared on her face.

* a week later

Kagome was on the ground picking herbs humming a tune she had heard in the future (Chicks dig it!) and enjoying the beautiful day.

Kagome took a break and just sat there watching the Sakura blossoms.

At that moment the wind picked up, the sky darkened to a dark navy blue and the Sakura blossom disappeared, like they never was there.

Kikyo's soul collectors appeared soaring over the treetops .

Kagome got a sickening feeling of deja vue and a cold chill shot up her spine.

'Not this again' Kagome quickly turned when she heard a twig snap behind her and her nightmare was brought to life Kikyo was standing five feet away from her.

Kikyo had her bow in hand and a soul collector had her arrows.

"So where is Inuyasha girl?" kikyo's voice was as cold as ever. Kikyo figured that Kagome was going to be stubborn.

'is she going to take Inuyasha to hell with her if thats it I ain't going to tell her.' Kagome put on a blank face so Kikyo wouldn't be able to tell her emotions. she was a little shocked when she saw Kikyo smirk.

"so you are going to keep your trap shut for once, well I have a way to loosen your tongue." Kikyo grabbed an arrow from her (stupid) soul collectors and readied it to fire.

Kagome stood up and looked Kikyo straight in the eye for a moment before she turned and ran for a tree where she hid her bow and arrow.

Kagome almost made it to the tree when Kikyo let her arrow fly. it struck Kagome in the arm when she was only three feet away.

Kagome fell to the ground.

"INUYASHA!!!" she yelled as she fell unconscious.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku was sitting around the campfire, Shippo and Kilala was pouncing around chasing after a butterfly.

"so when is Lady Kagome going to be back the lunch is almost done." Miroku asked working on their lunch.

"I don't know she said she was going to look for more herbs and she would be back before Lunch was done." Sango added

Inuyasha sat up in a tree listening to there conversation but he didn't voice his worries.

all of a sudden Inuyasha felt a pain in his heart and his arm and he knew right off that Kagome had to be in danger.

"Kagome!" He growled his fist clenched he was going to make whoever made Kagome feel this pain pay. He stood up and Jumped down and headed in the direction he could smell her scent. one factor made him really ticked off and that was what he was smelling was Kagome's blood.

Sango and Miroku figured with how fast he took off that Kagome was in trouble.

"Kilala stay and watch Shippo." Sango said grabbing her boomerang. 

"why can't I come." Shippo whined

"we need someone to guard the food." Miroku knew shippo wouldn't say no.

they went after Inuyasha.

Kikyo hovered over Kagome's unconscious body and pulled out a dagger.

"you stupid girl if you had just told me where Inuyasha was you would live." she smirked "oh I shall have so much fun watching your blood stain this blade." she raised the dagger getting ready to stab Kagome in the heart.

Kikyo brought the dagger down she almost succeded but Inuyasha used his fire rat kimono and the dagger broke.

He scooped Kagome out of the way and set her leaning up against the tree. he then quickly scanned her with his eyes making sure she was not injured when his eyes fell on her arm and he winced.

"you did this?" he asked confusion written all over his face he didn't know what to do.

"so I did. what will you do about it?" she smirked she knew his weak spot.

Inuyasha looked back down at Kagome hoping she would have an answer. Inuyasha let a tear fall down his face and he stood up.

the tear drop fell onto Kagome's cut and it started to heal.

"I don't care what happens to me as long as Kagome's safe." Inuyasha said clenching his fist.

"fallen for her have you so sweet. it is time Inuyasha for you to die." she grabbed her bow and arrows from the collectors and the dumb pot (oops sorry) Kikyo shot the arrow for Inuyasha's heart. but It got deflected by a barrier that was created by another Miko.

Inuyasha quickly turned when he felt arms go around his waist. it was Kagome she was protecting Inuyasha.

the first thing he noticed is that her skin had gone pale white like Kikyo's.

Kikyo's arrow lost its power and it fell to the ground.

"How did you, you don't have the control." Kikyo growled. she might not had showed it but she had a twinge of fear creep over her. 

"What's wrong are you scared of me I'm you so what's there to be scared of." Kagome's voice was the exact same as Kikyo's 

"you are not me and never act as if we are equals." Kikyo snapped losing her cool.

"fine do as you wish. But I want you to die and Leave Kagome and Inuyasha alone!" 'Kagome' waved her hand and the bows and arrows that were behind the tree flew into her grasp. 'Kagome' walked out from behind Inuyasha and now stood in front of him.

Inuyasha just stood in shock this wasn't his Kagome his Kagome would not want to kill anyone. but if that isn't Kagome then is someone controling her?

'Kagome' and Kikyo was at a stand off, then they fired at the exact same time as if they were just reflections.

the arrows met and colided each trying to push the other away to hit the mark.

at that moment Sango and Miroku appeared but stayed hidden behind a tree to watch.

Inuyasha started to remember the times with Kikyo and the ones with Kagome and no matter how hard he tried the ones with Kagome were more enjoyable and more livid. the ones with kikyo were more melancholy.

He stepped up behind Kagome and put his arms protectively around her and Laid his head on the top of her head. 

Kagome's arrow turned a golden color and destroyed Kikyo's arrow. the arrow Pierced Kikyo's clay body releasing all the souls trapped within.

Kikyo Screamed but not a sound escaped her mouth. her body fell to the ground and shattered.

'Kagome' stood for a second before pushing herself out of Inuyasha's arms and turned to face him.

"Inuyasha I want you and Kagome to be happy. Neither of your hearts will be broken because of Kikyo or I should I say myself." 'Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and put her hand on his cheek

Inuyasha gave her a confused look.

"I have to go Ja Ne!" she closed her eyes and she fell limp. Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground.

Kagome's eyes opened almost instantly.

"Kagome- kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha asked

"yeah I'll be fine as long as your alive and happy." she said regaining her strength.

Inuyasha bent down and Kissed her and she returned it.

Back with Sango and miroku they seen them start kissing and headed back to camp. (Sango dragging Miroku by his ear ^-^)

&_&

ok well I did my best it stinks but I did my best it took me at least three days because I got writers block on and off well Ja Ne! 

Review @_@


End file.
